1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubricant composition to be supplied to mechanical friction sliding members, which is excellent in low friction properties, in wear resistance under extreme pressure and high shearing stress, and in sustainability of such properties. The present invention also relates to a method for producing triazine derivatives.
2. Related Art
Performances required for lubricant relate to that it should be able to lower friction coefficient at mechanical friction sliding members over a wide temperature range and pressure range, and that such effects are sustained as long as possible. It is also expected for the lubricant to not only improve lubricating properties between mechanical friction sliding members, but also to thereby provide wear resistance to such friction sliding members in themselves. Effects, which is brought about by lubricant such as engine oil, of reducing friction coefficient of the friction sliding members and increasing service life thereof directly result in improved fuel cost for mechanical driving, or in other words, energy saving. Elongation of the service life of engine oil not only ensures reduction in waste oil but also reduction in CO2 emission, so that it will be desirable in terms of environmental compatibility which has increasingly been attracting recent public attention. As for bearings or gears, which operate under particularly severe frictional conditions among various sliding members for use in industrial machines, use of conventional lubricant such as lubricating oil or grease may result in film breakage or sticking of the lubricant under particularly severe lubricating conditions, which makes it difficult to obtain a desired low friction coefficient due to abrasion scars. This sometimes lowers the reliability of apparatus, and tends to increase severity of the friction conditions especially for the case that the apparatus is to be downsized, which has been one reason for preventing the apparatus from being downsized. So that there has been a strong demand for a lubricant which can bring about the effects even under severe conditions, can contribute to downsizing of the apparatus, and is excellent in energy saving property.
Lubricants which have previously been used are generally such that comprising a lubricant base oil as a major component, and a lubricant aids such as an organic compound blended thereto. A composition, comprising soft base oil (e.g., synthetic base oil and mineral base oil) and viscosity index improver capable of compensating for too much softness of base oil, is proposed in JPA No. 2002-3876 as lubricant oil to be used in an internal combustion, exhibiting both low friction and anti-wear properties.
Any lubricant compositions without any environmental toxin or pollutant such as heavy metal elements, phosphate compounds and sulfides, exhibiting excellent properties and maintaining the properties for a long term, have not been proposed yet.
In JPA Nos. 2002-69472 and 2004-315703, lubricant compositions comprising a triazine-ring-containing compound, which exhibit low friction properties, are disclosed.